


Mittelerde in 100 Worten

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book Verse, Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles about the Legendarium and the Professor himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aus des Meisters Hand entsprungen

**Author's Note:**

> An sämtlichen Namen, Schauplätzen, etc. hat freilich Herr Tolkien die Rechte, ich will ihm lediglich damit ein kleines und wahrscheinlich kaum genügendes Denkmal setzen

Aus des Meisters Hand entsprungen, von Tolkien geschrieben, entstand eine unnachahmliche Welt: Ea, eine Welt von Licht und Schatten, Schönheit und Abscheulichkeit, ein Legendarium ohnegleichen. Der Visionär Tolkien, Liebhaber der Sprachen, gab es uns zum Geschenk, doch ein Geschenk ohne Gegenwert! Ein einzigartiges Werk. Er brachte uns Licht in unsere Herzen, ließ uns an großartiger Geschichte teilhaben, erfreute uns mit seinen herrlichen Elben, seinen drolligen Hobbits, lehrte uns das Fürchten mit seinen garstigen Orks. Mit seinen Worten webte er Magie und entführte uns in eine fremde Welt, die doch irgendwie die unsere war.  
 Ohne ihn ist die Welt eine Ärmere…


	2. „From the ashes a fire shall be woken” [Tolkien]

Einst glanzvolles Zeitalter, untergegangen in den Fluten. Und mit ihm ein Königreich von Ruhm und Stolz.  
 Vor langer Zeit regierten die großen Seekönige, Herren der Menschen. Stolz und stark, große Könige der Menschen, ihre Namen weithin bekannt. Elros Tar-Minyatur… Elendil… Isildur… Elessar… Namen, die ein Volk prägten. Sie waren stolz, strebten nach Macht, wurden verbannt, doch verloren nie gänzlich ihre Würde. Aber waren sie auch bei aller Stärke schwach und ein Fehltritt sollte beinahe ihr Untergang sein. Bis, ja, bis der Kronlose erneut die Krone erhielt, denn „nicht alles, was Gold ist, funkelt“.   
 Doch lang vergangen die Tage im Westen.  
  
  
In " " Gesetztes ist zitiert, auch in Nachfolgenden.


	3. "The Passing of the Elves" [Howard Shore

Die Erstgeborenen sind sie, die Quendi, die mit Stimmen reden, aber auch Eldar genannt, das Sternenvolk. Allein von Ilúvatar im dritten Thema der Ainulindale erdacht sind sie die ersten der Kinder Ilúvatars. Unter Sternen am See von Cuiviénen erwacht, erfüllt von flammenden Seelen. Sind der Glanz der Welt, voll von Licht und Schönheit. Mächtige Könige, Heerführer ohnegleichen, geschickte Handwerker, große Geister. Wandeln seit Alters her auf Erden, hüten und bestellen diesen ihren Garten. Nun jedoch sind sie erfüllt von einem geheimen Sehnen nach der Heimat im Westen, die sie verloren. Das Meer ruft sie heim, sie müssen folgen, schwinden dahin…


	4. „You bow to no one” [Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, Peter Jackson]

Die kleinen Halblinge, genannt Hobbits, vom großen Volk wenig beachtet. Bis jetzt, denn der Spruch sagte es voraus: Der Halbling würde hervortretet. Jene vier Hobbits zogen aus, das Auenland zu retten und die gesamte Welt. Nun sind sie Helden, deren Namen unvergesslich sind und unsterblich in den Erinnerungen aller. Allein durch Freundschaft und Liebe verbunden trotzten sie zahlloser Gefahren. Kein Feanor und kein Gil-galad und erst recht kein Isildur könnte solche Taten sein Eigen nennen, als die Kleinsten zu den Größten wurden. Ihnen allein wurden die höchsten Ehren zuteil, Könige knieten vor ihnen. Doch sie brauchen vor niemandem zu knien.


	5. "Harvest of Sorrow" [Blind Guardian]

Tod. Tod um ihn, von seiner Hand… und in ihm. Tot lag der große Feuerwurm danieder, von seiner Hand erschlagen. Er, der Vergessen über das Tränenmädchen geworfen hatte, in seine Arme getrieben hatte, dieser scheußliche Wurm. Und nun hatte er ihn erschlagen. Doch der Schleier des Vergessens wurde damit gehoben, und das Tränenmädchen hatte erkannt, wen es geliebt hatte. Welche Sünde sie damit begannen hatten! Sie war seine einzige große Liebe gewesen und er ihr Tod. Denn sie waren Geschwister und hatten es nicht gewusst. Verlockend sprach sein Schwert zu ihm, er sollte diesem Ruf folgen… Bitterlich tat er es.


	6. Etwas Besonderes

Diese Freundschaft mag von vielen anderen als sonderbar angesehen werden, für einen Beteiligten hingegen als etwas Besonderes. Gewiss, Gimli mag ein Zwerg sein und ich ein Waldelb, aus dem Volk der Sindar stammend, doch ist er mein bester Freund. Was macht ihn aber so besonders? Es ist seine ganze Art! Denn er überwand entgegen aller Meinungen seine Abneigung meinem Volke gegenüber und legte all seine Vorurteile beiseite. Er ist von einer liebenswürdigen Art, die man einfach mögen muss. Stets unsere freundlichen Neckerein, das gegenseitige Sticheln und doch das Wissen um diese besondere Freundschaft. Ihn zu missen, wäre ein schlimmer Verlust.


	7. Legenden

Wer war er eigentlich, wer steckt hinter JRRT? Ein kleiner Mann von untersetzter Gestalt, angetan in bunte Westen. Zunächst in Leeds, dann in Oxford lehrte er Angelsächsisch, denn mit Leib und Seele war er Philologe, eine Leidenschaft, die ihre Wurzeln schon in seiner Kindheit findet. Nicht wenige Sprachen flossen aus seiner kundigen Feder, „ein heimliches Laster“, das ihn bis an sein Ende begleiten sollte. Ein kleiner Mann… doch mit einem großen Geist. Unermüdlich, mit stoischer Geduld arbeitete jener Oxforder Professor an seinem großartigen Werk, einer Komposition ganz besonderer Art. Dies ist John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, dies und noch vieles mehr.


	8. Ungewollt

Er war der Sohn von Beren Erchamion und Lúthien Tinúviel der Schönen und Elu Thingols Erbe, genannt Eluchíl. Und nun hatte er sein Erbe antreten müssen. Ungewollt.

  Stumm verfluchte Dior das Schicksal dieser Tage, den Wahn, der alle gepackt haben musste, aber auch den Stolz seines Volkes.

  Denn Thingol, König Graumantel, wurde ermordet. Die eifersüchtige Liebe zu seiner Tochter hatte ihn blind gemacht, habgierig nach Dingen, die er nicht haben konnte. So sollte auch ihn der Fluch, der auf den Silmaril lag, treffen.

  Zwerge… Die Schlimmsten von allen! Ausgerechnet ihnen hatte er eine so herrliche Arbeit anvertraut. Er wurde verraten.


	9. Allein ritt er vor

Allein ritt Fingolfin, Hoher König. Verzweifelt war seine Tat, so wie er. Verloren die Schlacht, Morgoths Horden übermächtig. So stellte er sich allein dem Feind aller freien Völker. Laut rief er seines Feindes Namen und pochte an die Tore von Angband. Und Morgoth kam. Lang und schrecklich war ihr Kampf. Sieben Mal schlug Morgoth zu und immer wich Fingolfin aus. Laut dröhnten die Schläge Gronds, die Erde zitterte. Einmal aber konnte der Hoher König sein Schwert Ringil heben und fügte Morgoth eine Wunde zu, die ihn stets in Erinnerung blieb. Doch des Hammers letzter Fall war auch des Königs Fall.


	10. "The Fall of Gil-galad" [Tolkien]

Der Glanz der Hohen Könige war weithin bekannt, ihrer letzter war Gil-galad, Sternenglanz, Sohn der Könige. Viel wird gesungen von ihm, doch hatt’ er ein bittres Ende.

  Aeglos, sein Speer, war lang und stark, sein Schwert kühn geschwungen. Schimmernd wie die Sterne war sein Brustpanzer, herrlich anzusehen selbst in der dunkelsten Stunde. Lang hielt sein Reich, sein Fürstentum war Lindon, geborgen durch Vilyas Macht, der an seiner Hand erstrahlte.

  Vor jener Dunkelheit im Osten schützte’s ihn nicht, sie war sein Fall. Lang vergangen ist’s, da ritt er davon, hielt tapfer stand. Doch in die Schatten Mordors fiel sein einsamer Stern.


	11. Ai na vedui Dúnadan!

Und zuletzt ist es der Dúnadan, der Westmensch. Halbarad sollte zu jenen schattenhaften Gestalten gehören, Vetter Aragorns. Wie alle Dúnedain war es seine Aufgabe, die Nördlichen Lande zu bewachten und das Andenken an die alten Königstage in seinen Erinnerungen zu bewahren. Denn schon bald sollte der König aus ihren Reihen wieder aus den Schatten hervortreten. Er folgte seinem Stammesfürsten, seine Freundschaft war unverbindlich, sein Mut ohnegleichen. Obgleich er wusste, er würde den Tod am Ende seines Weges finden, so ging er doch über die Pfade der Toten. Ja, er fand den Tod, doch sein tapferes Scheiden war nicht um sonst.

 


	12. "Shelob the Great"

Kankra war ein durch und durch boshaftes Untier aus alter Zeit. Vergessen von der Welt hatte sie sich in die hintersten Winkel des Schattengebirges verkrochen und dort lauerte sie. Zu Beginn waren die Orks noch dumm genug, diesen Weg von Minas Morgul über die Ephel Duath oft zu benutzen. Kankra spannte listig ihre Netzte, ihr Opfer verfing sich, ein kurzer Stich und schon fraß sie sich satt und fett. Mit der Zeit wurden sie vorsichtiger, und Kankra musste darren. Doch sie klammerte sich an ihr Leben, an ihre Boshaftigkeit, ihre Gier.

Wie unpraktisch, wenn jemand mit einem schärferen Stachel kommt…

 


	13. Das Rote Buch der Westmark

Das Buch liegt da, als würde es schon immer dort liegen, dick, in rotes, abgegriffenes Samt gebunden. Die Seiten, deren Ränder gleichsam rot angestrichen sind, die Farbe an den Ecken aber schon abgestoßen ist, haben sich mit der Zeit leicht gelblich verfärbt. Der Geruch nach altem Papier schwebt vielversprechend und lockend um das Buch. Es aufzuschlagen kommt schon beinahe einem heiligen Akt gleich. Die Seiten bergen Geheimnisse, jedes Mal entdecke ich neue, sie erzählen Geschichten, singen Lieder. Den  _Herrn der Ringe_ zu lesen, erfüllt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue mit tiefer Erfurcht. Denn war Tolkien wahrlich nicht ein großartiger Meister?

 


	14. Am Rande

So könnte man es sagen: stets am Rande, weder das eine noch das andere, weder Elb noch Mensch oder gar Maia, sondern von allem etwas. Aufgewachsen unter Noldor, eigentlich seinen Feinden, wählte er sich ebenjene als seine Verwandten, von Vater und Mutter konnte er dies nie sagen. Mit dem Zwillingsbruder ging er schließlich zu Gil-galad, erlange Ruhm und Ansehen. Politiker, Diplomat, Heerführer und doch vor allem Heiler. So vieles. Mächtig unter den Mächtigen, weise unter den Weisen. Ringträger und großer Fürst, der vergessene Hohe König.

Unter all diesem kannte man ihn, weithin gerühmt und hoch angesehen. Doch war das alles?

 


	15. Der Erste

Dies war Finwe: Der erste der Hohen Könige der Noldor vom See Cuiviénen. Er war es, der das Volk der Noldor um sich sammelte und ihnen die Pracht, den Glanz und die Glorie Amans offenbarte. Míriel war seine wunderschöne Gemahlin, sie gebar ihm Feanáro. Doch war sein Geist allzu feurig, er verzehrte sie und müde des Lebens legte sie sich darnieder. Trauernd erwählte er sich Indis, ihre Söhne waren die Brüder Fingolfin und Finarfin. Allzeit lagen die Halbbrüder im Streit bis hin zu bitteren Ende, als Morgoths Lügen Früchte trugen und er mit Finwes Ermordung den Krieg nach Aman brachte.

 


	16. Der Schwarze Feind

Man nennt ihn den Schwarzen Feind. Sauron. Einst war er ein Ainu und ist es noch immer. Ein Maia Aules von großer Macht. Doch es war ihm nicht genug. Er strebte nach mehr, er strebte nach Macht. Morgoth bot sie ihm, ein Vala, unter seinesgleichen ebenso einmalig wie Sauron. Es war Sauron ein leichtes, hoch in Morgoths Gunst zu steigen, denn er war seinem Herrn ergeben. Und doch strebte er nach seinem eigenen Vorteil. Die Valar zu täuschen und zu fliehen, war ihm ein leichtes gewesen. Nun ist er sein eigener Herr. Der Herr über Endor. Der Herr der Ringe.

 


	17. Maimed

Wer schon hatte jemals solche Qualen erlitten? Seelisch wie körperlich hatte er sie zu tragen, die Narben würden ihn für immer zeichnen. Manch eine war kaum zu übersehen. Kaum ein Elb hatte jemals die Willensstärke beweisen können, den Verlust eines Körperteiles zu überwinden, und war er auch noch so gering wie ein Finger oder so groß wie eine Hand. Stets zerriss es die Seele des verstümmelten, seine heilige _fea_. Maedhros Maitimo, ältester Sohn Feanor Feanáros, Erbe dieses Hauses und Hoher König in Gefangenschaft, hatte diese Qualen durchleiden müssen. Für immer war er mit Schwäche gezeichnet und doch auch mit Stärke.

 


	18. Feuergeist

Feanor Feanáro, Feuergeist. So nannte man ihn, und es war ein Name, der es recht traf. Sein Geist brannte heißer als jedes Feuer, unbändiger Tatendrang erfüllte ihn. Sein Blick war stets nach vorn gerichtet, selten zur Seite und nie nach hinten. Nur vor ihm konnte sich sein Schicksal erfüllen, nur dort konnte er das finden, was er anstrebte. Selten nahm er den Rat anderer an. Er war eine Naturgewalt, denn von nichts ließ er sich aufhalten, weder von Waffengewalt noch von Manwes Richtspruch. Keine Macht der Valar konnte ihn binden. Keine Macht der Valar konnte ihm vor seinem Ende erretten.

 


	19. Musik des Lebens

Für ihn war die Musik sein Leben: Maglor Makalaure, grandioser Musiker seiner Zeit und aller Zeiten danach. Er war Prinz der Noldor und er wirkte an ihrem Niedergang mit. Bis an sein Ende würde er all das Leid bereuen, die Noldolante sang davon.

Doch gab es auch etwas in seinem Leben, für das man ihn niemals vergessen darf in Arda. Denn er kannte Erbarmen. Er kannte Erbarmen mit zwei hilflosen Kindern, den Söhnen seines erklärten Feindes. Zwar mochte er ihre Heimat zerstört haben, doch gab er ihnen eine neue und war ihnen ein liebender Vater. Hätte dies Earendil jemals vermocht?

 


	20. "They swore an oath non shall break" [Tolkien]

Dunkle Worte waren es, die die Feanorer in jener finsteren Stunde sprachen, Worte von Schwere und Tragweite, noch nie vernommen. Einen Eid schworen sie im Namen Eru Ilúvatars, den niemand brechen würde. Sie schworen, dass sie jeden bis zum Ende der Welt verfolgen und verdammen würden, der ihnen ihre _silmarilli_ vorenthielt. Niemand außer ihnen sollte sie jemals halten, die Juwelen waren ihr alleiniges Vorrecht!

Ihre Worte waren dunkel wie ihre Herzen in jener Stunde. Alle sieben sprangen sie Feanor zur Seite. Als seien sie die Herren des Segensreiches reckten sie die Schwerter. Ihren Eid würden sie erfüllen, zu jedem Preis.


	21. Ankunft

Nun endlich hatte auch Elrond von Imladris den heiligen Boden Valinors betreten können, nun begann ein neues Leben.

Suchend blickte er sich um. Wo war sie? War sie etwa nicht gekommen? War etwas geschehen? Doch nein, alles war gut. Dort war sie! Dort war seine geliebte Celebrían.

Lachend flogen sie sich in die Arme, er zog sie fest an sich und wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Zu lange waren sie getrennt gewesen. Umso schöner war es, sie gesund und fröhlich zu sehen!

Doch ihr stand die stumme Frage nach ihren Kindern in den Augen. Er konnte nur bedauernd verneinen.


	22. Auskunft

Tag für Tag hielt Elrond nach in Aman ankommenden Schiffen Ausschau, in der irrationalen Hoffnung, doch seine Kinder wiederzusehen. Und dann war schließlich Legolas als einer der letzten aus Mittelerde mit jener Nachricht erschienen, jener Nachricht, die so unendlich grausam war.

Fernab von ihren Eltern hatten all seine Kinder ihr Ende gefunden. Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn und schließlich auch seine geliebte Arwen, seine zuckersüße Prinzessin! Wie ihm das Herz geblutet hatte, als der blonde Elb mit betrübter und bedauernder Miene ihm davon berichtet hatte.

Wer außer ihm hatte schon jemals solch schlimme Verluste über alle Zeiten und Welten hinaus erleiden müssen?


	23. Weltschmerz

Man hörte dieser Tage viel von den Feanorern, selten waren es gute Neuigkeiten. Die wenigsten wollten versöhnlich von ihnen reden, zu viel Kummer hatten sie über sie gebracht, zu viel Leid und Schmerz, zu große Verluste.

  Nicht so sie. Tagtäglich stand sie am Hafen und sah in die Ferne. Ihr Herz war voll Schmerz und auch voll Trauer und Sehnsucht nach jenen, die sie verlor. Sollten sie alle ihr Ende gefunden haben in Kampf und Verzweiflung? Sollte es tatsächlich so geendet sein? Sollte alles verloren sein? Wie konnte sie da nicht mit ihren fühlen? Denn dies waren ihre, Nerdanels, Söhne.


	24. [Song-Wichteln] Prometheus Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Drabble entstand im Zuge eines meiner Drabble Wichteln, das ich vielleicht irgendwann wiederbelebe. Vorgabe war Prometheus Rising von Immediate, Wichtelkind war, wenn ich mir das in Erinnerung rufe, allosaurus (von ihm hab ich das Album nämlich, er hatte mich auf den Trichter für diese Musik gebracht :D)

Er ist der Oberste der Neun, Diener des Schwarzen Herrn und sein mächtigster Gefolgsmann. Er ist Schrecken, er ist Furcht. Und er ist Tod. Sein Name ist verschollen im Nebel der Zeit. Einst mochte er ein Mensch gewesen sein, doch ist dies längst vergessen. Nun wandelt er im Schatten, nun sind jene dämmrigen Gefilde sein Reich. Wo er steht und geht, flieht alles in Furcht vor ihm, Tier und Mensch. Das Böse ist seine Macht, die finsteren Mächte seines Herrn. Siehe! Nichts kann ihn aufhalten, alles fällt von ihm. Immer wird er wiederkehren. Denn er ist der Hexenkönig von Angmar.


	25. "Anf love grew after between them" [Tolkien]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Überschrift und letzter Satz sind Zitate derselben Stelle des Silmarillion (meine Lieblingsstelle übrigens).

Ein anderer hätte sie umgebracht, diese armen, wehrlosen Kinder. Selbst Maitimo, sein geliebter Bruder, hätte sie töten lassen. Doch nicht er, nein. Ambarussa und Ambarto hatte er bereits an diesem Tage sterben sehen, seine kleinen Brüder. Zu viel Blut wurde an diesem schrecklichen Tagen bereits vergossen. Wie könnte er auch noch dieses unschuldige Blut vergießen?

Nein, er konnte es nicht und er wollte es nicht! Er _musste_ ihr Leben retten! Er wollte ihnen ein Vater sein, wie es Earendil keiner hatte sein können. Er wollte ihnen ein sicheres Heim geben und eine Zukunft.

„Denn Maglor erbarmte sich Elros‘ und Elronds“.


	26. Und das Feuer bin ich

Ja, o ja, denn das Feuer war er, er allein! Mächtigster der Feuerwürmer, Smaug der Schreckliche, Smaug der Glorreiche! Ihm allein gehörte die Welt, sein Reich des Todes und des Schreckens. Die Völker der Welt waren ihm Untertan und er war ihr Tyrann. Sie waren nichts als seine Beute und er der Jäger, feurig und unbarmherzig. Denn wer würde ihm schon wiederstehen können? Sein Atem war der Tod, seine Flügel ein Wirbelsturm, seine Klauen schärfer als jede Lanze, sein Panzer härter als jedes Eisen. Brennen, brennen sollten sie! Denn er war Smaug, König unter dem Berge und Bezwinger der Welt.


	27. The Black Dread

Schwefelgelbe Augen sahen in die Nacht hinaus, böse funkelnd, gebettet in einem Meer aus mitternachtsschwarzen Schuppen. Ancalagon lag auf der Lauer. Er war der große Jäger und die Welt war seine Beute. Nie vor ihm oder nach ihm hatte es und würde es jemals einen solch mächtigen Drachen geben, er war König und Tyrann der fliegenden Feuerdrachen, Krönung der Schöpfung, Augapfel Morgoths. Wie ahnungslos seine Beute doch war, o ja. Welch Freude es doch werden würde, sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Aus dem Nichts würde er zuschlagen und die Welt das Fürchten lehren. Bald, bald schon war seine Zeit gekommen.

 


	28. "Alone he went in search for Maidros" [Tolkien, HoME]

Zerstritten waren sie, die Noldorfürsten von einst, großes Leid war unter sie gekommen. Ihr König war in Pein und Elend gefangen auf dem Thangorodrim. Seine Brüder verweilten in Kummer und Trauer und sahen keine Hoffnung auf Errettung des Ältesten unter ihnen.

Nur einer besaß diese Hoffnung noch, ein schwaches Glimmen am Horizont. Findecáno war es, der den Entschluss fasste, seinen Freund zu befreien, wenn nötig auch allein. Mit Schwert und Bogen und der Harfe zog er aus, eine Heldentat zu vollbringen, die eine der größten unter den Noldorprinzen wurde: dem Schwarzen Feind zu trotzen und ihm seinen Gefangenen zu entreißen.

 


	29. "At last he found Maidros hanging in torment" [Tolkien, HoME]

Eine Tat war dies, die ihres gleichen suchte. Allein wagte Findecáno, dem Feind entgegenzutreten und ihm zu trotzen. Er war zu allem entschlossen, denn Maitimo war sein Vetter und doch viel mehr sein Freund. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dieser litt.

Er fand Maitimo, in Pein mit einer Hand an den Thangorodrim gefesselt. Und er weinte, denn er sah, dass er seinen Freund nicht befreien konnte, zu hoch hing er. Maitimo flehte um den Tod, denn nicht anders würde er Erlösung finden. Doch waren die Noldor nicht ganz vergessen, und Thorondor kam herbei und Maitimo konnte befreit werden.

 


	30. Fissssch

Fisssch, guter Fisssch, lieber Fisssch, so saftig und süß. Wir nagen deine Gräten ab, deine lieben, saftigen Gräten. Erinnert unssss an alte Zeiten, Vogelnester haben wir da ausgenommen, ja, ja!

Nein, nein! Böse Zeiten! Gelbe Fratze stand hoch am Himmel, weiße Fratze auch! Tut unssss in den Augen weh. Wir müssen uns vor ihr verstecken, ist unsere Feindin, oh ja.

Der Schatzzzz ist unser Freund, ja! Unser einziger Freund, brauchen keine anderen. Lieber Schatz, gut, gut, ganzzzz lieb. Hilft uns Orks jagen, hilft uns Essen finden.

Doch weg ist er! Weg, weg, weg! Beutlin hat ihn gestohlen. Beutlin, dieser Dieb!

 


	31. Ulmos Wasser

Ulmos Wasser fließen durch mich, seine Gedanken und Worte sind in mir. Ich trage sie zu den Eldar, zu jenen Eruhíni, die hören wollen. Durch ein ganzes Land fließe ich, seiner Geschichte lauschte ich.

Entspringe am Eithel Sirion, fließe zum Fenn von Serech, zur Tol Sirion, nach Minas Tirith. Schlachten wurden geschlagen, Tausende starben in meinen Fluten. Heldentaten wurden vollbracht.

Fließe nach Doriath, hörte Níniels Todesklagen, Morde, Schlachten. Fließe nach Arvernien, meine Wasser wurden rot vom Blute Unschuldiger.

Ein Land scheidet sich an mir, Reiche wurden an meinen Ufern geschmiedet und zerstört. Doch ich verbleibe auf ewig. Ich bin Sirion.

 


	32. Trommeln

Drumm… drumm… Da-rumm-da… Da-rumm… Trommeln schlagen im Wald, überbringen Nachricht über Freund und Feind. _Gorgûn_ sind im Wald, in den Bergen, in den Wiesenlanden. Pferdemenschen-Vater will reden, will wissen. Ghân-buri-Ghân folgt seinem Bitten, denn Ghân-buri-Ghân weiß, dass Waldmenschen nicht allein bestehen können.

Drumm… drumm… Da-rumm-da… Da-rumm…

Ghân-buri-Ghân kennt geheime Wege, schnelle, sichere. Er fürchtet die Wiederkehr dunkler Tage aus Legenden und Geschichten. Pferdemenschen kommen nicht ohne Hilfe der Wasa aus, Ghân-buri-Ghân muss helfen. Gefährlich, ja, doch große Gefahr droht für sie alle. Steinstadt brennt, Pferdemenschen müssen helfen. Und Ghân-buri-Ghân kann Pferdemenschen helfen.

Drumm… drumm… Da-rumm-da… Da-rumm… Die Trommeln bringen Nachricht.

 


	33. Mornië alantië

Dunkelheit kommt auf und legt sich wie ein böser Hauch über die Welt. Mordors Schatten weitet sich aus und greift nach allen Ländern des Westens. Krieg droht uns alle zu überrollen.

Wir sind inmitten dieses Sturmes, zwei Hobbits fern der Heimat. Wir sind allein, wo unsere Freunde sind und was mit ihnen geschehen ist, wissen wir nicht.

Wir haben nur noch uns.

ER zieht mich Tag für Tag weiter hinab, mit jedem Schritt ein wenig mehr. ER wird immer schwerer und schwerer und ich immer schwächer. Doch es gibt ein Licht im Dunkeln.

Denn du bist bei mir, mein Sam.

 


	34. Sermo

Mordor hält uns seit vielen Jahren gefangen. Dunkelheit herrscht Tag und Nacht, Staub und Todesgestank liegen in der Luft. Immer und immer wieder müssen wir kämpfen, Tag um Tag das Schwert heben und gegen den Feind antreten. Tausende und Abertausende sterben und ich kann es nicht verhindern, denn ich gebe die Befehle, die sie in den Tod schicken.

Doch blicke ich zu dir, _sermo_ , sehe ich Hoffnung. Du bist unser König Sternenglanz, unser Licht, unsere Stärke. Scheinbar unermüdlich führst du Aeglos und findest stets die Stärke für den nächsten Tag.

Ich bin dein Herold und dir werde ich immer folgen.

 


	35. Verloren

Verloren bin ich, verloren in der Welt. Verloren in mir selbst. Einst war ich ein Sohn von Königen, ein Prinz und Fürst. Ich führte Heere in glorreiche Schlachten. Ich bin es, der die Noldolante schrieb, mächtig mit der Stimme wie mit dem Schwerte.

Doch meine Taten verdarben mich, das Blut anderer Elben an meinen Händen vernichtete mich. Stück für Stück, nicht von heut auf morgen. Doch als ich es bemerkte, war alles zu spät. Ich versuchte, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, hatte Erbarmen, aber es war nicht genug.

Alles ist nun vorbei, verflucht soll ich sein bis an das Ende meiner Tage!

 


	36. Dieb!

Rätsellöser, Netzzerhauer, Stechfliege, feine Titel. Bärenfreund und Adlergast, soso. Fassreiter! Ha! Ja, da war alles einleuchtend. Dieb! Kleiner, dreckiger Dieb! Feurio! Mörder! Leiden würde diese Würmchen, oh ja. Dieser kleine Wicht hatte es gewagt, ihm seinen Kelch zu stehlen, ihm, dem König unter dem Berge! Er war Smaug der Schreckliche, der Gewaltige, tödlichste aller Katastrophen. Niemand wagte es, Smaug den Goldenen, Smaug den Tödlichen  zu bestehlen. Niemand fasste sein Gold an ohne zu brennen.

Ja, brennen, o ja. Zu Asche würden die Zwerge zerfallen, lichterloh untergehen, wie einst ihr Reich.

Denn nun herrschte er, Smaug, mächtigster der Feuerdrachen des Nordens.


	37. "Thus he died" [Blind Guardian]

Nóm, der Weise, so nannten ihn die Menschen. Finrod Findaráto war sein Name unter den eldar, Felagund, Felsenschleifer. Herr und König von Nargothrond. Er trug viele Namen, mein Freund und Weggefährte. Ein Weiser unter den Weisen war er gewesen, schön von Angesicht, wie es selbst unter den Sternenkindern nur wenige sind.

Hier starb er also, während er mir auf meiner Queste half einen _silmaril_ zu erobern. In finsteren Verließen am Ende langer Mühen und Leiden, nachdem er Sauron mit zauberischen Gesängen entgegentrat und mit bloßen Händen jenen Wolf bekämpfte und niederrang.

Auf immer wird mir stets Nóm in Erinnerung bleiben.


	38. Asche

Ein Leben gebaut auf Asche. Selbst seine Hand war zu Asche geworden, verbrannt und für immer gezeichnet vom _silmaril_ , auf den er sein Anrecht verloren hatte. Weit hinaus ins Meer hatte er ihn geworfen.

Vielleicht wanderte er ja seither einsam die Küsten dieser Gestade entlang, weil er sich tief in seinem Inneren noch immer an diesen Schatz klammerte?

Er war so allein, wie nur irgendein Wesen sein konnte. Niemand war bei ihm, nur die Erinnerungen an andere Zeiten waren mit ihm, Erinnerungen an große Geschehnisse, Leid und Freud. Zeiten mit einer Familie.

Und zwei Söhnen, die ohne ihren Vater aufwuchsen…


	39. Von Glück und Frieden

Das Erste Zeitalter dieser Welt war eines voller Unruhen, Kriege und Kämpfe. Nur wenige Zeiten des Friedens und Glücks hatte es gegeben. Vielleicht bereute das Volk der Noldorin, was es getan hatte, dass es Aman verlassen hatte, das friedliche und behütete Segensreich der Valar. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Vielleicht waren sie naiv gewesen, als sie diesen Krieg begonnen hatten. Aber wer außer Eru hätte jemals die Ausmaße dieser Taten vollends überblicken können?

Sie hatten Großes geplant, Herren ihrer eigenen Reiche hatten sie werden wollen. Erst im Nachhinein hatten sie vielleicht wirklich zu schätzen gelernt, was sie in Aman besessen hatten.


	40. So viele Fragen!

„Erzählen Sie uns noch mehr von den Elben!“, quengelten die Hobbitkinder vor ihm schon wieder.

Er seufzte. Wegen seiner Abenteuer sahen die erwachsenen Hobbits Bilbo mittlerweile nur noch schief an, doch ihre Kinder liebten seine Geschichten und konnten gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Ganz besonders der kleine Sam konnte niemals genug von den Elben hören.

„Sind sie wirklich so schön?“, wollte der Blondschopf wissen. „Schöner als meine Mama?“

„Deine Mama ist sie schönste Hobbitdame auf der Welt“, versicherte Bilbo ihm. „Elben sind auf eine andere Art schön. Und manchmal sind sie auch gefährlich.“

Sam machte große Augen. „Ich will Elben trotzdem sehen!“

„Ganz bestimmt wirst du das“, war sich Bilbo sicher.


	41. Das Ende

„Meister!“, schrie er, immer und immer wieder, so laut, wie es seine Stimme hergab. Doch viele Hände hielten ihn gepackt und zerrten ihn weg von Mêlekorez. Mayaronez kämpfte gegen sie an, doch sie waren stärker.

Das machte ihn rasend. Niemand nahm ihm sein Meister weg, niemand! Er war Mayaronez, Leutnant Angbands, mächtig unter Maiar wie Valar gleichermaßen.

Doch da kniete Mêlekorez, geschlagen mit der Kette Angainor und mit leerem Blick. Als würde er den Kampf seines treuesten Dieners nicht wahrnehmen. Sein mächtiges Haupt war gebeugt, sein Gesichts fahl und seine Macht verloren. Da wusste Mayaronez, dass das Ende gekommen war.


	42. Rachegedanken

Mayaronez war allein.

Er war noch nie allein gewesen. Einst war dort Aule, dessen Schüler er gewesen war. Recht bald hatte sein Meister diesen Platz eingenommen und war seitdem immer bei ihm gewesen. Doch nun war dort Leere, wo einst Mêlekorez gewesen war.

Man hatte ihm seinen Meister genommen und damit sein Leben. Denn was war er schon ohne seinen Herrn und Gebieter, dessen Wunsch ihm Befehl gewesen war? Nichts! Alles hatte sich auf Mêlekorez ausgerichtet, alles hatte er für ihn getan.

Und nun?

Würde er Mêlekorez‘ Werk fortsetzen und diejenigen vernichten, die sie beide getrennt hatten.

Sauron erhob sich.


	43. Meeresrauschen

Das Meer war nun sein stetiger Begleiter. Immer war es bei ihm, nie verließ es ihn. Es war der treueste Freund, den er jemals besessen hatte, ewiger noch als all die Elben, die ihn begleitet hatten.

Nur das Meer war geblieben. Perlmutt gekrönt mit Schaum, azurblau, mitternachtsschwarz, türkisgrün und blutrot, wenn die Sonne im Westen unterging.

Nach Westen hin wandte sich nun stets sein Sinn. In den Westen in die ewigen Fluten hatte er den _silmaril_ geworfen und im Westen lag seine Erlösung. Doch das Meer ließ ihn nicht passieren, behielt ihn bei sich. Lauschte auf ewig seinen traurigen Weisen.


	44. The Hidden Valley

Tief in den undurchdringlichen Schluchten des Nebelgebirges liegt ein Ort der Geschichten, ein Ort der Erinnerungen. Sagenumwoben und geheimnisvoll. Mythen ranken sich um diesen Ort, Geschichten von geheimnisvollen und großen Kräften, die hier ein uns aus gehen sollen. Nur wenige wissen genau, wo dieser Ort zu finden ist, noch wenigeren ist der Zugang gestattet.

  Hier steht das letzte Heimelige Haus nahe der Grenze zur Wildnis, das Haus der Heilung und Erholung, der Ruhe und Rast. Vielen ist dieses Haus schon zur letzten Rettung geworden, ein Bollwerk im Tosen der Welt, beherrscht von uralten, gutartigen Mächten, erbitterten Gegenspielern des Schwarzen Feindes.


	45. Der Goldene Wald

In den Weiten Mittelerdes gibt es ein Ort, an dem die Zeit still zu stehen scheint. Geheimnisvoll und gefährlich sei er, heißt es, beherrscht von einer Hexe der Elben. Aberglaube der Sterblichen oder doch ein Funken Wahrheit?

  Ein Land der Unsterblichen ist es, ein Land des Schönen Volkes, unberührt von den Gezeiten der Zeit, ebenso unberührt wie seine Einwohner.

  Magie liegt in der Luft, man spürt es. Gut bewacht sind die Grenzen des Waldes, ein Hauch des alten Doriath, doch ein wohnliches Heim für all jene, die hier willkommen sind.

  Hier im Goldenen Wald von Lothlórien, wo die Niphredil blühen.


	46. Allein

Sie war dieser Tage allein mit sich selbst und ihren Gedanken. Selbst ihr Vater schien ihr fern geworden zu sein. Seine Gedanken schweiften bereits immer weiter gen Westen zu ihrer Mutter, doch ihre verweilten stets in diesen Landen.

Bei ihm waren ihre Gedanken, bei jenem, der ihr Herz hielt und dem sie ihre Hand versprochen hatte. Für ihn verrichtete sie insgeheim ein großes Werk, hielt ihn so stets bei sich.

Doch war er auch bei ihr? Behielt er sie ebenso in Gedanken inmitten der Wirren des großen Krieges?

„Schau auf mich zurück“, wisperte sie in die drückende Stille ihres Gemachs.


	47. The Witch-king of Angmar

Amon Sûl wurde belagert, König Arveleg I kämpfte um sein Leben. Angmar war über sie gekommen, eine schreckliche Macht aus den Höllen des Schwarzen Feindes. Furcht war ihre Waffe, Verrat und Verzweiflung brachte sie über all jene, gegen die sie anritt.

„Der Feind befindet sich in unseren Mauern“, schrie der König in seiner Agonie. „Gegen unseren eigenen Luxus, unsere eigene Dummheit und unsere eigene Kriminalität müssen wir kämpfen.“

Schlag um Schlag führte er gegen die Heere des Hexenkönigs von Angmar, während leise um ihn herum der Schnee fiel. Stille inmitten des Verderbens. Ein weißes Leichentuch für die Menschen von Arthedain.


	48. Tiefes Blau

Langsam sinkt er hinab in die Fluten der Belegaer: der letzte _silmarilli_. Geworfen von jenem, welcher sein Anrecht auf ihn verwirkt hatte, denn Blut klebt an seinen Händen. Das Blut seines eigenen Volkes, das Blut unzähliger Unschuldiger.

  Es scheint, als flösse das Wasser auf das Licht zu, steigt gen Himmel  und verschmilzt dort mit ihm. Als wolle es das heilige Licht des silmaril mit sich nehmen, an die Oberfläche tragen  und es nicht in seinen blauen Tiefen verschlingen.

  Das Licht ist heilig, eine letzte Erinnerung an das, was gewesen war und  hätte sein können. Doch nimmer sollte es gesehen sein.


	49. [Buchzitate-Wichteln] Mit Trommelrollen ziehen wir

Voran, voran! Fingolfin wusste, dass er in seinen Tod ritt. Doch er zog weiter, immer weiter ohne auch nur einmal zurückzublicken. Er durfte es nicht.

  Er war nur ein Elb, ein Elb unter Tausenden, Hundertausenden! Und doch wollte – musste – er fest daran glauben, dass er diesen Kampf gewinnen und damit das Tor niederreißen würde. Ansonsten wäre er bereits verloren.

  „Wär's noch so ehern, noch so stark, stark bis ins tiefste Knochenmark, wir stürmen es, wir dringen ein, zerbrechen Tor und Mauerstein“, sang er leise vor sich hin.

  Vor ihm ragten die Tore Angbands auf, groß und ehern und boshaft.

 

Die Elbenfestung war am Ende. Jeder Ork wusste das, jeder einzelne von ihnen geiferte diesem Ende, dem Morden und Plündern entgegen.

  Sie streckten ihre Waffen den bröckelnden Mauern entgegen, schrien und tobten und verhöhnten die Soldaten des Halbbluts. Ihre Kehlen wollten sie aufreißen, ihre Häuser niederbrennen und ihrer Bosheit freien Lauf lassen. Die Tore würden sie niederreißen, egal wie ehern und stark sie auch sein mochten. Vor ihnen konnten sie nicht standhalten!

  Mit einem Male ertönte Hörnerschall am Eingang des Tales, hell und silbern. Die Herren des Halbbluts waren gekommen, um ihre Verbündeten zu befreien. Ihrem Ansturm konnte niemand standhalten.

 

Die Schlackehügel vor dem Morannon würden ihr Grab werden. Allen war dies bewusst, jeder hatte sein Schicksal angenommen. Die Furcht saß ihnen in den Gliedern, und doch hielten sie ihr stand. Helden würden sie alle hinterher für diese mutige Tat genannt werden.

  Die Tore Mordors waren mit eisernen Zähnen bewehrt und verwehrten in ihrer schwarzen Schrecklichkeit jedem Feind den Einlass. Doch jedes Tor konnte gebrochen, jeder Feind zu Boden geworden werden.

In der Ferne unter Mordors Schatten barst der Orodruin, und die Finsternis verflog. Alle Furcht war ihnen mit einem Male genommen. Ein heller Ruf erhob sich alsdann: „Frodo! Frodo!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebenfalls einstmals ein Drabble-Wichteln, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es das Buchzitate Wichteln (der Titel ist ein Zitat von Baumbart) und das Wichtelkind war wieder allosaurus.


	50. Masken

Kälte hatte in die Goldene Halle Meduseld Einzug gehalten. Eine Kälte nicht der Luft, sondern des Gemüts. Keine Lieder erklangen mehr am Feuer, keine Heldentaten wurden besungen, sich nicht mehr der alten Tage Eorls des jungen und Helm Hammerhands erinnernd.

Die Erinnerungen an jene Tage waren nichts mehr als das: verblassende, schwindende Schatten, welche in Bedeutungslosigkeit versanken. Niemand wollte sich mehr der Helden der Vergangenheit erinnern, niemand es ihnen gleich tun.

Während im Osten und Norden die Schatten dräuten und den Geist des Königs vergifteten.

Sie war die Schildmaid Rohans, die weiße Dame der Pferdemenschen, und sah ihr Volk im Vergessen vergehen. Ihre Schönheit war kalt, die vergehende, vergängliche Schönheit einer verblühenden Simbelmyne. Sie trug sie wie eine Maske, denn nichts war ihr mehr geblieben. Ihr Bruder war verbannt, und sie dazu verdammt, einen alten Mann zu pflegen, der sie wie ein Vater hätte lieben sollen.

Was ihr blieb, waren einzig ihre Erinnerungen. Nur sie hielten sie am Leben, gaben ihr Wärme in den dunklen, bitteren Stunden der Nacht, in denen sie einsam und für sich weinte. Sie, eine Gefangene ihrer Gesellschaft, eine Gefangene ihrer eigenen Sehnsüchte und Wünsche.

Sie träumte von großem Heldentum, den Taten alter Tage gleichzukommen und wie ein Mann das Schwert in der Schlacht zu schwingen. Doch ein goldener Käfig hielt sie gefangen. In der Rolle einer Frau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein weiterer Wichtelbeitrag, hier weiß ich allerdings weder Wichteln noch Vorgabe oder Wichtelkind.


	51. The Eyes of Sharbat Gula [Nightwish]

Wahnsinn.

Was hatte ihn befallen, als er diesen Befehl gegeben hatte?

Wahn. Es musste Wahn sein. Es konnte gar nichts anderes sein.

Mit Irrsinn im Blick besah sich Maedhros, was er getan hatte. Inmitten der rauchenden Ruinen dessen, was einst Arvernien war, stand er. Dessen, was einst das Heim vieler Elben war, Familien, Freunde. Er hatte sie alle vernichtet.

Der Blick des Kindes traf ihn ins Mark.

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah es zu ihm, einen zerrissenen Stoffbären an die Brust gedrückt. Vielleicht die einzige Erinnerung an wahrscheinlich tote Eltern.

Die brutale Grausamkeit des Krieges sprach aus viel zu jungen Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich empfehle, den [Wikiartikel zu Sharbat Gula](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharbat_Gula) zu lesen und Bilder des Mädchens zu googeln. Es ist eine wirklich unglaublich bewegende Geschichte, besonders, wenn man ihre Augen gesehen hat.


	52. Treuebeweise

„Findecáno, das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen!“, begehrte Maglor auf. „Auch wenn er mein großer Bruder ist, auch wenn ich Maitimo wie keinen anderen bewundere, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du für ihn dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt. Das ist Selbstmord, was du da vorhast!“

„Eine Idee, die nicht gefährlich ist, ist es überhaupt nicht wert, eine Idee genannt zu werden“, betonte Fingon. „Ein Mann ist unauffälliger als eine ganze Armee. Vertraue mir, Makalaure, und lass mich nun ziehen. Ich werde nach Angband gehen und ich werde Maitimo heil zurückbringen. Das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist!“


	53. Interstellar

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lag das noch junge Fürstenpaar von Imladris unter dem klaren Sternenzelt.

„So viele Sterne sieht man selten scheinen.“

„Es ist eine ganz besondere Nacht. Nur für dich, meine Liebste.“

„Als könntest du den Sternen befehlen, was sie machen sollen!“

„Nun, streng genommen ist mein Vater einer.“

„Stimmt. Findest du den Gedanken seltsam?“

„Ich denke einfach nicht darüber nach.“

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Meinst du, ob wir jemals zwischen den Sternen reisen können?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Liebste.“

„Wie es da oben wohl ist?“

„Bestimmt kalt.“

„Und still. Keine Winde wehen, kein Wasser rauscht. Bestimmt ein sehr eindrucksvolles Erlebnis.“


	54. "Töte sie"

Die Hand des kleinen Halbelben wirkte so winzig in seiner. Maedhros saß nachdenklich an der Wiege und betrachtete die Kinder.

_Töte sie._

Es waren erst wenige Wochen vergangen, seit er Maglor erlaubt hatte, die Halbelbenkinder mitzunehmen. Maglor hatte einen Narren an ihnen gefressen.

Halbelben … Sie waren sterblich, Maglor machte sich keine Freude damit.

Maedhros hatte ihren Tod gewollt, er wusste selbst nicht warum. Vielleicht hatte er alle Spuren seiner Schande in Arvernien auslöschen wollen

Das Kind regte sich im Schlaf. Reflexartig griff seine winzige Hand nach einem seiner Finger.

Wie konnte er etwas so Reinem und Unschuldigen ein Leid zufügen?


	55. Abschied

Musst du denn wirklich selbst gehen?“ Celebrían fragte das nicht zum ersten Mal, und nicht zum ersten Mal gab Elrond ihr diesen entschuldigenden Blick, der ihr so missfiel.

„Wir haben das doch genug besprochen, oder?“, erwiderte er.

Hinter ihnen rüsteten sich die Soldaten zum Aufbruch, um gemeinsam mit dem Hausherren Orks zu jagen. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Vermählung, und Celebrían war nicht wohl dabei.

Zugegeben, die Rüstung stand ihm gut zu Gesicht. Doch Celebrían wollte ihn nicht hergeben, nicht für einen Tag. Der Kampf war kein Spiel, und sie hatte während des Letzten Bundes lang genug gebangt.


	56. „None saw her last meeting with Elrond“ [Tolkien]

Das war es also, ihr Abschied. Nie wieder würde er seine Tochter sehen, sein Juwel, sein Ein und Alles. Vielleicht würde er ihr noch ein, zwei Briefe aus Imladris schicken, doch seine Tage in Mittelerde waren gezählt.

Vielleicht wartete Celebrían auf ihn, doch nur vielleicht, und auch das war nur ein schwacher Trost. Wie würde er ihr unter die Augen treten können und ihr sagen müssen, dass Arwen ihm niemals nachfolgen würde?

Und dennoch bereute er nichts. Er bereute nicht seine Bedingung an Estel und er bereute nicht, seinen Teil eingehalten zu haben. Er wünsche ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt.


End file.
